The field of the invention is nuclear magnetic resonance imaging methods and systems. More particularly, the invention relates to the enhancement of MR image contrast.
The physician has many diagnostic tools at his or her disposal which enable detection and localization of diseased tissues. These include x-ray systems that measure and produce images indicative of the x-ray attenuation of the tissues and ultrasound systems that detect and produce images indicative of tissue echogenicity and the boundaries between structures of differing acoustic properties. Nuclear medicine produces images indicative of those tissues which absorb tracers injected into the patient, as do PET scanners and SPECT scanners. And finally, magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”) systems produce images indicative of the magnetic properties of tissues. It is fortuitous that many diseased tissues are detected by the physical properties measured by these imaging modalities, but it should not be surprising that many diseases go undetected.
Historically, one of the physician's most valuable diagnostic tools is palpation. By palpating the patient a physician can feel differences in the compliance or “stiffness”, of tissues and detect the presence of tumors and other tissue abnormalities. Unfortunately, this valuable diagnostic tool is limited to those tissues and organs which the physician can feel, and many diseased internal organs go undiagnosed unless the disease happens to be detectable by one of the above imaging modalities. Tumors (e.g. of the liver) that are undetected by existing imaging modalities and cannot be reached for palpation through the patient's skin and musculature, are often detected by surgeons by direct palpation of the exposed organs at the time of surgery. Palpation is the most common means of detecting tumors of the prostate gland and the breast, but unfortunately, deeper portions of these structures are not accessible for such evaluation. An imaging system that extends the physician's ability to detect differences in tissue compliance throughout a patient's body would extend this valuable diagnostic tool.
Any nucleus which possesses a magnetic moment attempts to align itself with the direction of the magnetic field in which it is located. In doing so, however, the nucleus precesses around this direction at a characteristic angular frequency (Larmor frequency) which is dependent on the strength of the magnetic field and on the properties of the specific nuclear species (the magnetogyric constant γ of the nucleus). Nuclei which exhibit this phenomena are referred to herein as “spins”, and materials which contain such nuclei are referred to herein as “gyromagnetic”.
When a substance such as human tissue is subjected to a uniform magnetic field (polarizing field B0), the individual magnetic moments of the spins in the tissue attempt to align with this polarizing field, but precess about it in random order at their characteristic Larmor frequency. A net magnetic moment Mz is produced in the direction of the polarizing field, but the randomly oriented magnetic components in the perpendicular, or transverse, plane (x-y plane) cancel one another. If, however, the substance, or tissue, is subjected to a magnetic field (excitation field B1) which is in the x-y plane and which is near the Larmor frequency, the net aligned moment, Mz, may be rotated, or “tipped”, into the x-y plane to produce a net transverse magnetic moment Mt, which is rotating, or spinning, in the x-y plane at the Larmor frequency. The practical value of this phenomenon resides in the signal which is emitted by the excited spins after the excitation signal B1 is terminated. There are a wide variety of measurement sequences in which this nuclear magnetic resonance (“NMR”) phenomena is exploited.
When utilizing NMR to produce images, a technique is employed to obtain NMR signals from specific locations in the subject. Typically, the region which is to be imaged (region of interest) is scanned by a sequence of NMR measurement cycles which vary according to the particular localization method being used. The resulting set of received NMR signals are digitized and processed to reconstruct the image using one of many well known reconstruction techniques. To perform such a scan, it is, of course, necessary to elicit NMR signals from specific locations in the subject. This is accomplished by employing magnetic fields (Gx, Gy, and Gz) which are superimposed on the polarizing field Bo, but which have a gradient along the respective x, y and z axes By controlling the strength of these gradients during each NMR cycle, the spatial distribution of spin excitation can be controlled and the location of the resulting NMR signals can be identified.
It is well known that NMR can be used to detect and image the movement of spins. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,701 entitled “NMR Scanner With Motion Zeugmatography”, acquired NMR signals can be sensitized to detect moving spins by applying a bipolar magnetic field gradient at the proper moment in each NMR measurement sequence. The phase of the resulting NMR signal measures the velocity of spins along the direction of the motion sensitizing magnetic field gradient. With more complex motion sensitizing magnetic field gradients, higher orders of motion, such as acceleration and jerk can also be measured with this method.
One application that uses a bipolar gradient to sensitize the NMR to spin motion is diffusion weighted imaging as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,809,801 and 5,092,335. A large bipolar gradient is applied to impart a phase shift to moving spins. In those tissues where fluids are diffusing in random directions, the spins have corresponding random phase. When an image is reconstructed based on the amplitude, or “modulus”, of the acquired NMR signals, therefore, the signal intensity will be lower in regions where diffusion is occurring due to the phase dispersion of the NMR signals from those regions. The phase of NMR signals produced by stationary tissues are unaffected by the bipolar gradient and they remain at full brightness in the modulus image.
Standard magnetic resonance elastography (MRE) methods such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,825,186 and 5,592,085 allow for the imaging of mechanical properties of tissues. Two or three dimensional images are produced from MRE data that is typically acquired over many minutes of time. In addition, the typical MRE acquisition employs a motion sensitizing gradient that is synchronized with a mechanical stimulation device that produces stress in the subject at a single frequency. Indeed, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,858, the motion sensitizing gradient waveform can be shaped to desensitize the MRE measurements to other frequencies.